ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of the Boston Children's Hospital / Harvard Medical School IDDRC enhances research and promotes the development of new therapies by supporting outstanding research focused on problems relevant to intellectual and developmental disabilities. The Core supports the financial and administrative management of core facilities, provides core services to aid in the training of young investigators and their trainees, and fosters overall ?centerness? to enhance and encourage collaboration between IDDRC investigators. Through active engagement with other IDDRC cores and investigators throughout the national IDDRC network, the core services provided by our IDDRC promote collaboration outside the institution to speed the development of effective clinical interventions in intellectual and developmental disabilities.